Buscando formar una familia
by Fcda
Summary: Tras un par de años de relación, Yui y Azusa buscan la forma de contraer matrimonio y que sea legalmente válido
1. chapter 1

Han pasado cerca de cinco años desde aquel mítico primer concierto de Houkago Tea Time en Budokan, donde aquella banda de chicas universitarias dio su salto definitivo al estrellato, y donde una joven e ingenua Yui Hirasawa le propuso matrimonio a su novia, Azusa Nakano, frente a las aproximadamente 20 000 personas que asistieron al show aquel día. Azusa aceptó, llevada por la emoción del momento. Pero, cuando ese sentimiento finalizó, comenzó a pensar las cosas de una manera más objetiva.

Y no, no era que dudase del compromiso adquirido con Yui. Simplemente era más realista que su novia. Azusa sabía que, en una sociedad tan conservadora, parejas como las que ellas conformaban no eran del todo bien vistas. Ella consideró como buena suerte el hecho de que la mayoría de los fanáticos de la banda apoyen su relación, y lo agradecía. Pero, ¿realmente podrían ser una familia legalmente establecida? Ninguna conocía la respuesta, pero de algo estaban seguras: lo intentarían hasta el cansancio.

Comenzaron a vivir juntas cuando Yui se graduó de la universidad, viviendo como cualquier otra pareja. En los buenos momentos todo era armonioso, disfrutaban de la compañía mutua y eran cariñosas la una con la otra. En los malos momento se apoyaban y consolaban, mostrándose al mundo como la pareja sólida que eran. También tenían discusiones, como todo el mundo. Incluso una vez cierta discusión desembocó en una pelea, de la que aún conservan cicatrices. Esto generó que ellas estuvieran distanciadas por varios días, hasta que Yui se disculpó con Azusa por haber dado el primer golpe, prometiéndole que eso nunca volvería a suceder. La joven Nakano también pidió excusas; fueron sus duras palabras las que habían originado todo.

Algunos meses después de ese incidente, poco después de la graduación de la joven Nakano, la verdadera lucha de ambas dio inicio. Yui le pidió ayuda a su siempre confiable amiga, la abogada Nodoka Manabe, para poder legalmente ser la esposa de Azusa. Nodoka creyó que esto era una broma, unas simples palabras cuyo significado era desconocido por la cabeza hueca de su amiga.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Nodoka-chan —insistió la guitarrista—. Quiero unir mi vida a la de Azu-nyan para siempre, y quiero que todo sea legal. Por eso pido tu ayuda.

—Yui, ¿estás completamente segura de esto? Estos trámites pueden llevar bastante tiempo, sin contar con lo conservadores que pueden llegar a ser algunos jueces. Es una ardua batalla y no muchas parejas lo logran.

—No importa lo duro que pueda parecer. Estoy segura de que lo lograremos, tarde o temprano. Confío en ti, Nodoka-chan. Sé que podrás llevar nuestro caso a buen término.

Nodoka suspiró, sabiendo que, cuando a Yui se le metía algo en la cabeza, era prácticamente imposible que lo dejase a medias.

—Acepto, pero no prometo nada.

Esta sola respuesta bastó para que la abogada se viera envuelta por los brazos de su vieja amiga, quien agradecía como si ya hubiesen salido victoriosas. Aun así, Yui sabía que no podía quedarse quieta a la espera de que todo se resolviera, así que actuó por su cuenta.

Azusa se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando descubrió lo que planeaba su novia: una ceremonia simbólica en el santuario Fushimi Inari-taisha. Debió suponer que la autora de Gohan wa Okazu iba a escoger el mayor centro de culto al espíritu del arroz para ese fin, pero no dejaba de preguntarse cómo consiguió que le permitieran eso.

—Conozco al _kannushi_ de ese santuario —explicó Yui—. Es nieto de la abuela Tomi, fanático de nuestra banda y tiene algunas ideas liberales. De hecho, dijo que, si de él dependiera, nuestro matrimonio sería legalmente válido.

Azusa sonrió, comenzando a ayudar a su amada con los preparativos para esa ceremonia, que representaba un gran paso en su vida. Aunque fuese algo simbólico, a partir de ese día estarían unidas a los ojos de las deidades. Para muchos, ese acto podría ser tomado como un sacrilegio, pero ellas confiaban en que los dioses aceptaran su amor más fácilmente que los humanos.

Durante el último concierto de su segunda gira, las chicas de HTT anunciaron que se tomaría un breve descanso antes de entrar al estudio para grabar el que sería su tercer álbum. Durante ese lapso se llevó a cabo la ceremonia simbólica de Yui y Azusa. Si bien ellas querían que la celebración fuese algo íntima, resultó inevitable que la prensa hiciera su aparición aquel día. A la vez, varios invitados se tomaban fotos y las subían a las redes sociales. «El precio de la fama» comentó Ritsu al notar lo sucedido.

Tanto Yui como Azusa vestían tradicionales trajes de boda, compuestos de unos kimonos _shiramuko_ blancos con algunos encajes rojos, adornados por unos llamativos gorros blancos conocidos como _wataboshi_. Ambas eran chicas y se sentían orgullosas de serlo. Por esta razón, rechazaron tajantemente la idea de que alguna de ellas se vistiera como lo haría un hombre en esas circunstancias.

Aki y Ayana, las madres de las guitarristas, habían soñado con vestir a sus hijas de esa forma algún día, aunque nunca pensaron que sería de esa forma tan particular. Cuando las jóvenes revelaron su relación, ambas señoras vieron esa fantasía derrumbarse, creyendo que ellas no querrían "formalizarse" bajo este rito. Sus hijas supieron mostrarles lo equivocadas que estaban.

De la mano de sus respectivas madres, Yui y Azusa cruzaron los numerosos arcos _torii_ que adornan el sendero principal del santuario, seguidas por sus padres, familiares y amigos. Tras realizar el ritual de purificación y el saludo al altar, el _kannushi_ elevó una oración, pidiendo por el bienestar de la pareja. Luego, las novias hicieron sus votos, jurándose mutuo y eterno amor y fidelidad duradera.

Cuando Yui y Azusa intercambiaron anillos, el _kannushi_ dio la autorización para que ellas hicieran el rito de san san kudo, consistente en que cada una bebe tres sorbos de tres vasos diferentes de sake, haciendo así una promesa matrimonial ante el _Gojonzon_ , un objeto sagrado del sintoísmo, finalizando de esta forma la ceremonia.

 _Continuara.._


	2. 2

En uno de los mayores eventos de aquel año se convirtió la unión simbólica de las guitarristas de Houkago Tea Time. Familiares, amigos, la prensa y algunos fanáticos de la banda fueron testigos de la sencilla, pero significativa ceremonia donde ellas se juraron amor eterno bajo la bendición de las deidades. Luego, participaron de una pequeña recepción, donde la pareja agradeció la presencia de todos, y recalcaron que ese solo era el primer paso en su lucha por formar una familia legalmente establecida.

Durante la recepción ocurrió otro suceso que fue noticia: Onna Gumi, la banda rival de HTT, tocó un par de canciones en honor de la pareja, demostrando así que dicha rivalidad es solo profesional y que, en el ámbito personal, son grandes amigas.

Si bien, Azusa no quería tener una luna de miel hasta que su unión con Yui fuese legalmente válida, su amada y amigas lograron convencerla de hacerlo tras la ceremonia simbólica. No había certeza de que realmente su lucha saliera avante ni de cuánto tiempo tomaría, por lo que ese era el mejor momento para hacer y disfrutar ese viaje para ellas dos solas.

El lugar escogido, gracias a Mugi, fue una de las casas de playa de la familia Kotobuki, la misma en la que, años atrás, Yui demostró por primera vez su deseo de mejorar como guitarrista, pese a pasar buena parte del tiempo jugando, y donde Azusa comenzó a cambiar la imagen que tenía de sus compañeras de banda.

Cerca de un mes pasaron en aquel lugar. En ese lapso, Azusa se dejó contagiar del lado infantil de Yui, jugando juntas la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, la loca inspiración les golpeó en uno de esos juegos.

Yui había comenzado a fantasear con ser parte de una resistencia que se oponía al régimen que impedía que su relación con Azusa. Al escuchar esa fantasía, la pelinegra opinó que sería una buena idea para una canción y que ya tenía algunas líneas en mente. Antes de darse cuenta, entre las dos habían terminado la letra y estaban ideando los riffs para lo que después sería Miss Revolutionist.

Mientras tanto, Nodoka se movía entre diversos juzgados con la esperanza de que alguno acogiera el caso de sus amigas. «Una pareja de ese tipo no puede formar una familia» era la respuesta que normalmente recibía en cada intento. La joven abogada comenzaba a perder la esperanza de salir avante ante la extendida visión conservadora que había en el sistema judicial, pero aún no se rendía. Si era necesario, recorrería cada juzgado del país hasta dar con alguno que quisiera demostrar lo errados que esos estereotipos estaban.

Con el final de la luna de miel de Yui y Azusa, HTT regresó al estudio de grabación para trabajar en su tercer álbum, siendo Miss Revolutionist una de las primeras canciones que revisaron. Mio alabó el trabajo que ambas guitarristas pusieron en esa canción, tanto en la letra como en los arreglos musicales, y aseguró que estaría fija en el disco.

Tras terminar las sesiones de grabación, las chicas se tomaron un pequeño descanso. Sus voces y cuerpos los agradecieron bastante, ya que querían estar en plena forma para la nueva gira.

Por esos días, finalmente Nodoka obtuvo la buena noticia de que un juzgado aceptó evaluar el caso de Yui y Azusa. Para esto, la abogada tuvo que presentar una declaración juramentada de que sus clientes vivían juntas y que ambas colaboraban económicamente al hogar. Además, la ceremonia simbólica contó como prueba de que ellas buscaban algo serio y duradero.

Shin Sekai System, el tercer álbum de Houkago Tea Time, salió a la venta con una muy buena recepción por parte del público. En el evento de lanzamiento, las chicas ofrecieron un pequeño concierto donde tocaron varias de las nuevas canciones, siendo Miss Revolutionist una de las que más aplausos se llevó por parte de los asistentes.

Finalmente, cerca de un año después de la ceremonia simbólica, Nodoka les dio a Yui y Azusa la noticia que llevaban todo ese tiempo esperando: su unión marital sería reconocida y legalmente válida. Solo tenían que acercarse al juzgado donde se evaluó el caso para acordar cuál de las dos pasaría a tener el apellido de la otra y firmar el acta que las certificaba como esposas.

De común acuerdo y por proposición propia, Azusa fue quien optó por el cambio de apellido, siendo a partir de aquel día parte de la familia Hirasawa. Ella tomó esta decisión al ser cerca de un año menor que Yui, por lo que consideró una falta de respeto imponerse ante ella de esa forma. Además, solo era una cuestión legal. Ellas no tenían roles estereotipados en su relación, ninguna asumía una "conducta masculina" en sus vidas, ni siquiera en la intimidad.

La firma del acta fue un acto reservado solo a sus familias y amigos, seguido de una pequeña fiesta de té. No es que ellas no quisieran compartir su felicidad con el resto del mundo, solo no tuvieron tiempo de organizar algo más grande debido a la gira, que en esa ocasión traspasó las fronteras, llevándolas a varios países de Asia y a Nueva Zelanda.

Cuando ellas creían que la gira había terminado, Yui y Azusa anunciaron que harían una pausa en sus carreras y se sometieron a un tratamiento experimental de fecundación asistida. Esto les llevó a tener sentimientos encontrados cuando recibieron la noticia de que tendrían una pequeña gira por los Estados Unidos. Ellas cumplieron esa cita en las primeras semanas de gestación de Azusa para luego regresar a casa y, finalmente, vivir cerca de un año su nueva vida en familia, ahora con una pequeña niña junto a ellas.


End file.
